


Reach

by KittySweets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySweets/pseuds/KittySweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] When Rose sleeps Feferi reaches out to her, even in the afterlife. Those nights are the most vivid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeratoCybernetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoCybernetics/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the prompts this was my favorite. I usually don't draw pictures like this so it was a bit tricky. I had lots of fun and hopefully captured the essence of the prompt. Enjoy! :3


End file.
